She Died
by Bellaward1105
Summary: A story that will teach you lots of lessons in life. Edward Cullen is a rebel, doesn't believe in God, until an angel comes into his life. She must save him to save herself.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And She Died was originally by Haveyouseenthisgirl, aka Denny, who is so kind as to let me adapt her story. Some modifications are mine, though. So plagiarize this fanfic, and you'll answer to two authors. :|**

**Author's Notes: **

**Hello, guys! I am back from the dead. Lol. I've come to a dead end with Brought to Life By Love. I can't write Chapter 6 the way I like it to be. It's on a temporary hiatus. So ... I decided to start with this story. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The plot and title of She Died are from the creative mind of **_**Haveyouseenthisgirl**_**, a Wattpad author. This is an OF and written in Filipino. I translated it to English and turned it into a Twilight fanfic. I asked her if I could adapt it, and she AGREED. So I did not plagiarize, people. Some modifications are mine, though. **

**I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had with the original She Died. :)**

**Many thanks to TDS88 for being understanding and beta-ing this story for me. She's a life saver. :D**

_Prologue_

I was an awful person.

Well, that was an understatement.

I almost killed someone. I tried drugs and smoked weeds. I couldn't talk without using a swearword. I robbed people after beating the crap out of them.

Violence was my favorite game.

I was not part of a gang or any of those shits you watched on TV. I was just a rebel, a very trashy and shitty one.

I was like that until I met an annoying, meddlesome, abnormal, and extremely weird girl.

She was kind.

She was honest.

She was cute. Wait, no.

She was also gullible, forgiving, and humble.

She was an angel. And I mean this literally.

She was the antonym of me. She said she fell from heaven ...

And I ended up falling for her.

An angel who changed my whole life and beliefs.

But, where were you, my guardian angel? I missed you so much.

**A/N: **

**What do you think? *all smiles***

**Sorry if it's short. I have a schedule for my updates, and chapter 1 shall be released after three days. :) Review, people. They make a fanfic author's day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And She Died was originally by Haveyouseenthisgirl, aka Denny, who is so kind as to let me adapt her story. Some modifications are mine, though. So plagiarize this fanfic, and you'll answer to two authors. :|**_

**Many thanks to TDS88 for beta-ing. Forever lifesaver!**

_Chapter 1: Guardian Angel_

"Please ... p-pleassse stop."

"Huh? Are you saying something?" He looked down at the guy doubled over on the pavement and gave another kick to his dirt-covered bloody body.

"Cu-cut it out, E-Edward," the guy pleaded. He coughed up some blood.

"What? Hell, are you even speaking or just mumbling?" Edward crouched in front of the bruised boy and pretended that he was ready to listen.

"I said please stop. Please." The boy had tears in his eyes as he tried to reach out to Edward. But Edward just flicked the hand away.

He didn't feel guilty at all at the sight of the poor guy, who was a few years younger than him.

"Please, Edward. I'm begging you. That's my allowance for this month."

Edward raised a brow. "And?"

"I need that money. It's supposed to cover my lunch and gas this month. I even owe the Volturi brothers a couple of bucks, so ... come on, just give me my money back." The Volturi brothers were the most feared students in Forks High, a school where Edward had recently dropped out of. Edward was friends with them, because they shared the same type of game to play.

"Aww ... Is that so?" Edward faked a worried look and held out the wallet to the poor guy.

The guy looked relieved and smiled slightly at Edward. "Thanks, bro." When he took a hold of his wallet and attempted to pull it out of Edward's grasp, Edward grinned mischievously, his green eyes twinkling, and held the wallet tightly. "Edward?"

"You'd really think I'd give this to you?" Edward gave another blow that sent the guy to his back and pocketed the wallet. "Ha! That's what happens when you trust too much. You'll just get disappointed in the end." He stood up and arranged his jacket. "Let me tell you, moron, trust and all that crap you 'good' people know doesn't exist. Use this"–he pointed to his head with his finger–"to survive. No wonder you people are always bullied." Shaking his head, he started to walk away. But he stopped all of a sudden, and said, "Tell a word about what happened tonight to anyone and you're dead. Got it?"

The beaten up man shuddered and tried to blend in with the pavement. All rumors were true. Edward Cullen was a sadist. He could rival the Volturi brothers without a doubt.

Edward left the guy alone and went his own way. He was sort of a criminal, actually. He wasn't even a minor anymore. At the age of eighteen, he had robbed, smoked cigarettes and weeds, beat the crap out of people, and so much more. He was a very talented fellow, not having been caught. The Volturi brothers and some friends had taught him well.

His threat to the guy was quite empty actually, for he had not killed a human being all his life. But the injuries suffered by his victims were sometimes enough to kill them. Killing wasn't a problem to him. He didn't fear anything nor did he care for anything. He just hated everything, and in Edward's eyes, his chosen pastime was a nice outlet for his frustrations.

"That kid's rich. Damn! Look at all this money ..." Edward had taken the wallet out and was looking at the contents.

"Wow, really? How much?" someone asked.

"About a hundred and twenty. Shit. This means more cigs for me." He was grinning at the thought.

"That sure is a lot of money. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'll use it to buy–AAAAAHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHH!" The girl shrieked as well. He had not noticed he was unconsciously talking to this girl.

"AAHHHHHH!" Edward shouted again.

"AAHHHHHH!" The girl was still screaming, too. This time, she had her eyes closed and her hands were covering her ears.

"Shut up! Stop shrieking at me. Okay?" Edward finally recovered from the initial shock.

She pouted and jumped down from the wall where she was sitting. She even stumbled a little. "I was only shrieking because of you."

"And who the hell are you?" Edward was suddenly irritated with this girl.

The girl smiled widely. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan. You can call me Bella." She even curtsied and laughed lightly to herself afterwards. "And I'm your guardian angel. Isn't it cool?"

Edward gave her a disbelieving look. "I'd really like to beat the hell out of you." He glared at her. "But I think you're a waste of time. Go back to whatever asylum you're from." She did look like someone from the asylum. She was wearing a plain white dress with some white sandals. Her dark brown hair was flowing freely down her back, and her skin seemed too pale, like she was on drugs or something.

Bella was placing stray locks of hair behind her ear as she replied, "I don't know what should offend me more, when you said you wanted to beat me or that you think I'm from an asylum."

"Look." He wasn't in the mood for games with this crazy woman. "I really don't have time for this. Here." He tossed twenty dollars into the woman's direction. "Now you have money to get back to where you came from and be out of my sight."

He started to walk away but was surprised when Bella shouted, "Hey, Edward, wait! Edward Cullen! Yooohooo! Wait for me."

How did she know his name? Before Edward could ask that question, he felt arms around his neck and legs wrapping around his torso. He almost lost his balance when Bella clambered on his back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride! I miss doing this. Yay! Go, Horsey!" Bella cried, a smile evident in her voice.

Piggyback ride? Horsey? This girl was seriously out of her mind. He struggled to get Bella off his back.

"Get off me, you freak!" He tried and tried, but Bella's hold was too tight.

"Don't want to," she sang in his right ear.

"Get off or you'll get what you're asking for," Edward threatened.

"Get what I'm asking for? You mean, a piggyback ride? Yay!" She continued to cheer on his back.

Edward gave an irritated growl. That was not what he meant. He meant that he would break all her bones if she didn't let go. The woman was just exasperating. Whenever he thought of blood and gore, all she had in her mind was rainbows and candies. It was so childish of her.

He was losing his patience with this Bella. Edward decided to forcibly pull her off of his back. Bella landed on her butt on the pavement.

"Ouch," she complained, making a face. "Such a bad horse."

Edward looked down on her with a glower and spoke in a firm, deadly voice, "You listen to me. I've had enough of your childish games. Don't tell me I didn't try to warn you about breaking your bones." He raised one foot and was ready to stomp down at her when, suddenly, some kind of force field was restraining his foot from moving closer to Bella. "What the ...? What's this?"

No matter how many times he tried to step on Bella, his foot would always stop midair. He couldn't understand what was happening. So, he picked her up by the collar of her dress. His fist was a foot from her face when it stopped, like his foot. He growled again.

Bella turned serious for a moment as she watched Edward try to harm her. "I already told you. I'm an angel. God is protecting me. You and other people can't hurt me physically while I'm on a mission."

Edward smirked. "Aside from mentioning a word such as God, the next funny thing you said was a mission." He snorted.

Her brows pulled together. "What is so funny about God?" Her voice was tinged with hurt.

"That He does not exist," he said flippantly. He did not believe in a God, because if there were one, he wouldn't be able to do all that cruel stuff so easily.

Bella sighed deeply. "That's upsetting. I guess my mission is harder than I thought."

"The fuck is that mission you're talking about? Can you just shut up? I've really had enough of you, you freak. If you don't shut up and leave me alone after I let you go, I'd really kill you." Edward still held her by the collar of her dress. "Even though I can't kick you or punch you, I'd still find a way to break every bone in your body and make sure you'll be dead by tomorrow," he threatened in a cold tone.

"Dead?"

"Yes, you'll be dead." He really meant what he was saying. He was getting full of her sick jokes. He didn't believe an inch that her God was protecting her.

"Dead?" Bella repeated in a blank tone once more.

"I think you need to get those ears check," Edward remarked sarcastically. His irritation towards Bella was starting to reach its highest level.

Her chocolate brown eyes zeroed on him. She met Edward's eye evenly because she was still being lifted by him. "I don't know if that's possible, since I've already died," she whispered.

Edward stared right back but then again he didn't believe the words coming out of the woman's mouth.

**A/N: Oohh ... it's starting to get interesting. :D Are you guys curious already? And it's just the first chapter. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I'll update sooner than expected if this chapter gets a lot of feedback. C'mon, people, I know you're reading out there. Let your review be your gift to me. ;)**

**Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting with Alice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And She Died was originally by Haveyouseenthisgirl, aka Denny, who is so kind as to let me adapt her story. Some modifications are mine, though. So plagiarize this fanfic, and you'll answer to two authors. :|**_

**Thanks to TDS88 for her beta powers. Again, she's a lifesaver.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: Meeting With Alice_

"Look," Edward said, dropping her. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what kind of drugs you took that made you this crazy or whoever hit a mallet on your head but let me tell you this, leave me alone or just jump off a building. Okay?" He turned his back on her and attempted to get the hell away from the insane woman, but a hand gripping his t-shirt stopped him.

"Wait! Please listen to me. I'm your guardian angel. I really am. I swear. Please believe me." Her voice was pleading.

Edward looked back at her, his eyes hard like emeralds. "You're really pissing me off. I'm a fucking devil incarnate so there's no way in this fucking world that you are my guardian angel. A devil obviously can't have an angel, okay? Go disturb someone else with that crap of yours."

Bella just shook her head, biting her bottom lip. He thought she looked like a ten-year-old in the body of an eighteen-year-old girl. She was small compared to him – she came up to his shoulders. "You're not a devil, and I'm not letting you be one. It's my mission to save you."

"The fuck is this mission you've been mentioning so many fucking times."

He noticed that she flinched every time the word "fuck" left his mouth. Like those words were slaps on her face. Edward refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I'm here to change you, make you believe that God exists. That He will always be there for you, putting love in your heart and being with you on the hardest times of your life." She tugged at the ends of his shirt, her head bowed. "Please help me accomplish this mission. It is not only for you, but also for me."

He was confused.

Looking back up at him with eyes shining so much with sadness, she continued, "If I ever succeed in this mission, God will give me back the life that I've lost. And I really, really, _really_, want to live again, so please ..."

"Nah. I don't care." He roughly pushed Bella's hands away from him and started to walk away from her. He thought the more he stayed, the more ridiculous stories the crazy girl would come up with.

"Edward!" He ignored her, not wanting to spend any of his time with her again. She was just bugging him. However, the fact that Bella knew his name made him wonder. How in the world did she know his name? Maybe she was a stalker. If she was, then she'd be the creepiest stalker to ever walk this Earth. "If you help me, I can grant you a wish. Anything you wish for based on the amount of goodness you will do and obtain in your heart."

He stopped in his tracks. "Anything?" He didn't know why he suddenly got interested in the idea.

"Yes."

"Anything?" he asked again. "I can wish for superpowers like x-ray vision or maybe mind reading." His tone became mocking. With a smirk and a shake of his head, he said, "Yeah, right. Whatever. I'm going and don't bother me again."

*****She Died*****

A wave of relief washed over him as he reached his house without anymore disruptions. He was glad that the crazy girl did not follow him all day like the stalker he presumed she was.

Edward wasn't used to going home in the Cullen residence. Actually, he was not a part of the Cullen family. He was adopted. He didn't know who and where his real parents were. But then again, he didn't give a fuck. The only reason why he took the time to visit and stay was because of his older sister, Alice. She was one of the people he did not feel angry or irritated with even though they weren't really related by blood. It was the same with Renesmee, too, Alice's four-year-old sister. He didn't know why he felt that way around them, his "sisters". Maybe it was because they loved him truly and deeply even though he was not a part of their family.

He was trying his best to show up more often at the Cullen house these days. Why? It was because Alice was dying. She had just gotten out of the hospital and had refused to go back despite her critical state. The doctors had said she only had a few more weeks left in this world.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why he didn't believe in God.

If God existed, then why must he take one of the most important people in Edward's life? Alice was one of the kindest and bubbliest people he knew, and he couldn't imagine her life ending that way.

"_Dashing through the snow _

_In a one horse open sleigh _

_O'er the field we go _

_Laughing all the way! _

_Bells on bob tails ring _

_Making spirits bright _

_What fun is it to laugh and sing _

_A sleighing song tonight_!"

The sound of someone singing in front of their house jolted Edward out of his thoughts. He was in his room, changing his shirt. The fuck? Christmas had already passed, and someone was still singing Christmas carols? It was almost the second week of January!

He shouted at the top of his lungs from the window of his room. "Get out! Don't you have a calendar? And what kind of fucking games are you playing? Jump off a cliff, will ya! Stop disturbing other people! And how the hell did you even get in here?" Indeed, the Cullen residence was hidden by trees and was a little deep within the invisible turn at the northern part of Forks.

The person outside stopped for a moment before continuing.

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way _

_Oh, what fun it is to ride _

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way _

_Oh, what fun it is to ride _

_In a one horse open sleigh_."

Son of a–

Totally irritated, Edward stormed out of his room and out of the house. He was about to give the moronic choir singer a reason to sing, but stopped in his tracks.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella happily greeted with a wave of her hand.

"You again? How did you–Are you some sort of mushroom? You keep on ... _sprouting_ out of nowhere! Are you stalking me?"

"I'm not a mushroom." She pouted. "Hey, Edward, can I come in? Please?" Her energetic self was back in full force.

"You know what? I've had enough of you and your insanity, so let's test that fucking protection thing you have." He picked up a stone from the driveway and was ready to fling it at Bella. He really didn't have the best temper in the world.

"Edward?" The stone was almost out of his hands if it weren't for the familiar voice behind him.

"What are you doing outside at this hour? Go back inside."

"Why is someone singing at this time?" Alice saw Bella and smiled at her. "Hi, was that you earlier?"

"Yes. Hello, Alice," Bella greeted with a wide smile.

Alice's eyes widened. "You know me?" Then she looked at Edward. "You know each other then?" Alice was a bit shocked, and so was Edward. Again, how did she know their names?

"Yep."

Alice smiled knowingly. "Are you a friend of my little brother? And you're teasing him by singing in front of our house?"

Friend? As if he was going to be friends with a lunatic.

Bella didn't answer and glanced at Edward instead, asking in her eyes if that was what he would call her. Alice noticed and also stared at Edward and asked, "Is she really your friend? I'd really be glad to meet one of your friends. You have never introduced anyone to me."

She looked so hopeful that it pained him to say no to her. He knew Alice was also concerned for him because they had been really close a couple of years ago, but then he had distanced himself. Alice missed the times when Edward would confide to her, and he knew this.

"Uh, yeah, she's my friend," he said lamely. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying not to show his annoyance.

"Yay! A girlfriend!" Alice clapped her hands in glee and almost jumped up and down.

Edward's eyes widened. "Hey, she's not my girlfriend! I said she's my friend."

Alice's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, she's a girl, isn't she?" She gestured at Bella. "Then girl plus friend equals girlfriend." It was clear she was teasing him. And Alice was pushing him to get himself a girlfriend for real. Well, she had always told him that she would want to meet the girl he'd love someday. Alice was a real sap. He was just sad that she wouldn't meet that girl because he wouldn't ever fall in love. Love was not in his dictionary. Blood and violence were what he was made for.

"Ali," Edward started.

She punched him on the shoulder as she laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Eddie. Don't you want to let your girlfriend in?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he repeated firmly and with a hint of irritation at the name used to refer to him. Alice rolled her eyes. "And, no, I will not let her in because it is late. She has to go home. It's dangerous outside at night so she must go and will not enter the house." He emphasized the last sentence. He didn't want to let the girl in because he didn't really know her at all. Also, he didn't have the time to tolerate her antics. She was not welcome.

"Psh. Is that it? Then accompany her on her way home."

If he didn't care too much for Alice, he would've beaten her to death; he was so annoyed.

"But–" He tried to think of an excuse to convince his sister that letting Bella, a complete stranger, in their house was a bad idea. But Alice walked over to Bella and linked arms with her.

"Come in. And, oh, my God, how stupid of me. I forgot to ask your name." She slapped her forehead.

Bella smiled at her. "It's Bella."

"Bella," Alice repeated. "It means beautiful in ... um ... Italian, right? And Edward. Hm. Bella and Edward. You guys make a great couple!" She was grinning now.

"Alice!" Edward repeated her name with his teeth grinded.

"Hahahaha," Bella laughed. He glared at her. He was plotting to hit the back of her head when Alice's attention was off them.

"You want some juice, Bella? Come in. Hey, Edward, prepare some juice and snacks for your girlfriend." And with that, they both entered the house, leaving Edward fuming in the cold night.

He had to remind himself that he was only doing this for Alice. She was sick and he couldn't deny her what she wanted at a time like this. She wanted him to have a friend, so he pretended to be friends with a crazy girl, just for Alice.

His parents and Alice knew he was a rebel. They had experienced the cops coming in to search the house and him. They knew the illegal things he associated himself with. Carlisle and Esme had scolded, warned, and talked to him to no avail. His foster parents gave up on him, but not Alice. She believed there was still something good left in him, that same thing she had seen when they were young. Alice never failed to encourage him.

His sister was a good person. No wonder they were not blood-related. She was someone he would never be.

*****She Died*****

"Edward, can I have some more juice? Please."

He wanted to get the tall glass of water on the table and throw the contents at her face. She was lucky Alice was in the room. He was trying his best to control his temper. He did not want to upset Alice. He saw her very happily talking with Bella. It was obvious she liked her. Just his luck. So fucking great.

"Yeah," he answered. He went to the kitchen to make more juice.

"What if I put poison in her drink? Nah. Alice would kill me," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a spoon.

He heard laughter from the living room. He peeped from his position in the kitchen and saw Alice and that Bella girl talking and giggling.

Seeing his sister laugh was enough for him. Alice was one of the people he cared about, and it was great to see her happy, despite her situation. He would endure pretending to be friends with Bella as long as it made his sister happy.

He really wished her illness was just a big joke. He didn't want her to die. What was wrong with this world? Why were the good people dying first instead of the bad ones, like him?

He would've done anything to save Ali. Anything.

"_If you help me, I can grant you a wish. Anything you wish for based on the amount of goodness you will do and obtain in your heart_."

Edward didn't know why he remembered those words from crazy girl. And thinking about them made him realize that this was what he needed. This was the answer to his problems.

Before he entered the living room, he muttered to himself, "If she's true, if she's truly an angel who can grant me a wish, I'd be willing to be good, just to save Ali."

Back then, he had not yet realized that it had been at that moment that he started believing in angels.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Necklace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And She Died was originally by Haveyouseenthisgirl, aka Denny, who is so kind as to let me adapt her story. Some modifications are mine, though. So plagiarize this fanfic, and you'll answer to two authors. **_**:|**

**Chapter was beta-ed by TDS88. Thanks for making the chapter worth reading. :)**

_Chapter 3: The Necklace_

"It was nice meeting you, Bella. I can't believe I finally met Edward's girlfriend," Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, she's not my girlfriend," Edward repeated exasperatingly for the hundredth time that night. She was hell-bent on insisting that crazy girl was his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy." Alice hit his shoulder.

"The fuck," he just mumbled to himself. No matter how many times he denied it, his sister was just too stubborn to hear him out.

Alice grinned. "You two, be careful, all right?"

"Okay," Bella answered with a matching grin of her own. "Thank you so much, Alice. I'll see you again." While she was talking, Edward was already pulling her along with him out of the house. He was going to accompany her home like Alice had said.

He really didn't care if she got raped or kidnapped by those fuckers lurking the streets at night. He had simply agreed because he wanted to ask questions about the mission she had been rattling about. Maybe he was also becoming crazy because he was starting to believe the things Bella had told him.

They both got in Edward's car – a silver Volvo. He had acquired it from his foster parents on his sixteenth birthday. Back then, he wasn't really into the things he was doing now.

"Thanks for agreeing to accompany me, Edward," Bella said with a large smile.

Edward grunted in response. "Hey, I have a question," he spoke up after a moment. They were already on the road.

Bella turned to him. Edward could see that from the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Are you for real?"

"What do you mean by that? Am I real or ... pirated?" She giggled at her own joke.

He turned to her with a scowl. "Would you like me to threaten your life again? That shit's not funny," he growled.

"What? I really don't get it," she replied defensively.

Edward sighed deeply, regaining his composure. "First, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Minus ten. You act like a seven–year–old." He snickered and glanced in her direction. She was pouting. "And stop pouting; you're not cute. Fuck."

"I'll stop pouting if you stop cursing," she challenged.

Edward grunted again. "Are you really a genie? Can you grant me a wish?" he asked instead.

"I already told you. I'm an angel, not a genie, but I grant wishes like one. There are rules, though, and sacrifices that you must make to have your wish granted."

His brows knitted. "Rules? Sacrifices?"

Bella sighed and started explaining, "You see, I'm an angel, but wasn't ready to be one. I died in an unexpected way, so I asked God if He could give me another chance because I would really, really want to live again," she repeated her sentiments from earlier.

"Is that why you have this mission?" He felt like he was talking to a seven–year–old girl about her imaginary friends.

Meanwhile, she looked relieved that he was showing an interest. "Yeah. My mission involves you. You, Edward Cullen, are a rebel. Getting into fights is your hobby; you hate a lot of people. You think you're a bad person, but let me tell you, you're not as bad as you thought. You always tell yourself that you hate everything but I know that deep inside"–she reached out and placed a hand on my right shoulder–"you care for something, for someone. My mission is to make you realize that you're not always filled with hatred, but that you can also feel love, like every other human being ..."

Suddenly, he stopped the car. His whole body was shaking, like he was controlling his anger. With eyes and jaws tight, he replied sternly, "You don't know me! Don't you dare touch me!" He pushed the hand on his shoulder away. Edward opened the door and swiftly got out. Bella followed suit.

He leaned against his car and tried to contain his feelings. Bella slowly approached him. Her sad doe eyes were focused on him. "You want me to heal your sister from cancer, right?" she asked softly. "You want to believe in me because you are hoping she could live."

His head snapped to her, his face wearing a mask of astonishment. "H-how did–"

She smiled tightly. "I told you I'm an angel, right?"

"So now angels are mind readers, too? The fuck."

"I can't read minds, but I can determine what you're feeling, Edward. I know how much you love Alice. You care for her that much. Even if you deny it, there is still love in that heart of yours. I believe there is no one who is purely evil in this world."

"W-what? H-hey ..." Edward suddenly felt awkward and did not know what to say. "Shut up."

All seriousness left Bella's face as she beamed. "Oh, you're blushing!" she remarked. "You're so cute!" She started poking him in the ribs.

"H-hey! Stop it. Don't poke me! What the– Get away from me!" He tried to stop her prodding hands.

She laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But I'll explain how the mission works."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked arrogantly, "Who told you I'm interested?"

"Oh, come on. I know you're interested. I really can grant you a wish. I can cure your sister if we finished this mission on time."

He simply grunted.

"Okay, I have this necklace." Edward had failed to notice that she had a golden necklace around her neck. She lifted the pendant, which was a clock with gold lining. At the center of the clock was a black heart with golden wings at the sides. The heart was attached in front of the clock, like the necklace was meant for a different purpose than telling time.

"So what about it?" he asked passively.

"I'm not done yet," she complained. He snorted. "It's an empty necklace. We have to fill up the heart."

"Fill up the heart?"

"Yep. It has to turn completely red before you can wish for anything. And to make it red, you have to do good things. Every time you do something good, it will automatically be filled with color, depending on the level of goodness you will do. For example, you did something small – like helping an old lady to cross the street. That'll earn you three percent. The bigger and heavier the deed, the higher the percentage of the necklace that will get filled," she explained with a smile.

He looked at her warily. "So that means I have to fill up that thing to get my wish?"

"Yes." She nodded, too.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Can't we just paint it?" he suggested senselessly.

"No! That's insane." Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"I was just kidding." He shook his head.

"But, Edward, we only have one month," she told him gently.

"What?"

"One month," she repeated. "We have to fill this up, accomplish this mission, within a month."

He looked at her eyes. "What if we can't?"

"Mission ... failed."

"So you'll never live again?"

"Yeah," she answered weakly.

"So that means we have to do this quickly," he said.

"Yes," Bella said, glad that Edward was not backing down. "And when we're done with this and you can get your wish, I'll disappear from your life. I'll live again, and everybody will be happy. Yay!" she cheered with sparkling eyes.

Edward put his hand up. "Wait a moment. Are you really an angel?" He could not help but doubt. "I will not agree to this fucked up mission if you do not prove to me that you are an angel."

"Huh?" Her face showed her confusion. She truly didn't understand what he was saying.

Frustrated, he asked, "Where are your wings? That circular thing on top of your head? Angels have those things, right?"

"Oh!" Bella smiled, and then she closed her eyes tightly and seemed to be concentrating. Edward stood back and watched her until something white, shiny, and circular appeared on top of her head.

"Fuck that shit!" he exclaimed loudly. He stared in amazement at the halo on top of Bella's head. For a moment, he thought he might be dreaming.

She was snickering at his dumbfounded expression. "Now, do you believe me? I can't show you my wings; they're too big. Someone might see us and freak out."

Edward was still speechless. "I–can't–the fuck–I–holy fucking shit." He wondered if the drugs finally took a toll on him.

Bella was still laughing. "Okay, I'll hide my halo now. You seem pretty shocked." After saying that, the halo disappeared.

And the man before her was still in shock. "So you _are _real." Edward looked at her with so much wonder.

"Again, yes. One hundred percent made in heaven." She smiled brightly.

"O–kay."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start the mission so we can finish it quickly." She looked so excited at the thought of finally getting started.

"Stop. Let's do this tomorrow. My head is aching." It was probably because of what he'd learned and witnessed that night. "Why don't you go back to your place? I'm heading up to mine."

"I don't have a place to stay."

"What do I ca–You what?" He stared at her. What person in this world didn't have a place to stay?

"I don't have a house to go to," she answered innocently.

Edward put his hands on his waist and stared up at the sky. Feeling slightly annoyed, he said, "You're an angel, right? Use your superpowers to build your own house."

"I don't have any superpowers."

"How is that possible?" he asked with a laugh. "Then ask your God for a house. I'm sure He has the power to make you one."

Bella sighed. "That's not possible. Protection is the only thing God can give me. The rest ... I have to provide for my own. It's part of my mission."

"Tsk! That's not my problem! Sleep on the streets; I don't care. Meet me at my place tomorrow morning so we can start that mission, okay?" He gazed down at Bella. She was biting her lip and her brows were furrowed. Feeling a tiny flicker of pity, he added, "There's a diner around the corner. I'm sure they'll be glad to help you there." He made a move to get inside his car.

"But, Edward," she protested, which sounded more like whining. She didn't have the chance to say anything before Edward had sped off into the dark road. Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, Edward continued driving. He really didn't want to involve himself further with that angel. Still, he was truly amazed that things like Bella did exist. Some time later, he noticed small drops of water falling from the sky. It escalated until heavy rain started. This did not surprise him since Forks was very popular for its rainy climate.

The face of the angel he had left minutes ago popped into his mind. The fact that Bella didn't have a place to stay bothered him a bit. But then, he merely shrugged. Why would he care for her, anyway? She was just a stranger.

He parked his car in the garage and entered the house. Alice was waiting in the living room which surprised him.

"Good thing you got home safe. Did your girlfriend get home safe, too?" she simply asked the question to annoy her little brother.

After taking a deep breath, he replied calmly, "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you? She's not my girlfriend." Edward walked past her and headed for the stairs.

Alice laughed at him. "Whatever."

He rolled his eyes when he was out of his sister's sight. When he reached his room on the third floor, he plopped down to his bed right away. He turned his face to the side and stared at the window. It was closed but he could hear and see the howling wind and the raging storm outside.

"It has gotten stronger. I wonder what the value of goodness would be for helping a homeless girl. Hmm. I guess I have to make a quick job of filling that heart already, because, like Bella, I also have a deadline." He turned over and faced the ceiling. Edward continued softly, "If Bella has one month to complete her mission, I only have less than a month. That's the time the doctors said Alice will last."

**A/N: Really wanted to post this today. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Penny for your thoughts, people? **

**And a Happy New Year to you!**


End file.
